Skeebo, Orson, CC, and RR bully Sailor Moon and Mercury during Tarzan (1999)
Plot Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa bully Sailor Moon and Mercury during the scene from Tarzan from 1999 when Tarzan's Parents dies, Sailor Moon and Mercury are crying but the quartet bully them and make them cry harder. When the troublemaker quartet got home. Pac-Man, Snake Eyes, and Alpha 5. Ms. Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the Power Rangers, Naruto, Yugi Moto, Kirby, Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, Lightning McQueen, Bing Bong, and the Guardians of the Galaxy punish Skeebo, Cobra Commander, Orson, and Rita Repulsa for bullying Sailor Moon and Mercury, the Power Rangers call the Teen Titans, Inside Out emotionals, and the G1 Autobots to beat them up. When Sailor Moon and Mercury are at home crying, Azura and Geon calm them down by trimming their toenails with nail clippers, file down their toenails with nail filers, stick toe separators between their toes, paint their toenails with nail polish, put anklets around their right ankles, normal tattoos on their right insteps and toe rings on their right ring toes, tickle their feet with feathers and massage their legs and feet to make them feel better. Transcript Part 1: Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsa bully Sailor Moon and Mercury * (GoAnimate City Movie Theater, 8:00pm, October 5th, 2018, It was a very peaceful evening. Sailor Moon and her scouts are watching Disney's Tarzan from 1999. However, Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa aren't behaving at all.) * (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tarzan, the title sequence) * (Sailor Moon and Mercury started sobbing and their eyes began sparkling with tears as they began crying and it made Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsa happy) * Skeebo: HA! (20x) Sailor Moon and Mercury, due to being sad over Tarzan's parents death, you're such a crybaby! You're a crybaby! (10x) * and the troublemakers started singing You're Such a Crybaby to Sailor Moon and Mercury in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. * Skeebo: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! * Skeebo and the troublemakers: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! * Orson: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. * Cobra Commander: Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. * Rita Repulsa: Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. * The Troublemakers: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! * Moon and Mercury both began to bawl even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives * to: Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich outside the theater * Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. * Overdrive Ostrich: Now our chance to see Rampage (2018) slipped right out of our hands. * Chill Penguin: Let's go to another theater where it's safer. * Pac-Man: Skeebo and Orson! * Alpha 5: Rita Repulsa! * Snake Eyes: Cobra Commander! * Pac-Man: GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU...GUYS...ARE...IN...VERY...BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: The troublemakers gets grounded and beaten up by the Teen Titans, G1 Autobots and Inside Out emotionals * Sonic: Guys, how dare you make fun of Sailor Moon and Mercury and made them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tarzan over Tarzan's parents' death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! * Tails: I agree with Sonic! * Knuckles: You have probably killed 2 million people because of what you did to Sailor Moon and Mercury!! * Amy Rose: Even worse, you have killed whole entire families! * Star-Lord: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 1,800,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sailor Moon and Mercury bawl extremely harder! * Gamora: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sailor Moon and Mercury's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! * Rocket Raccoon: Why did you make Sailor Moon and Mercury cry like that, you fools?! Do you know they are sweet anime girls?! WHY?! (10x) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sailor Moon and Mercury cry extremely harder, you idiots!!! * Drax: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Sailor Moon and Mercury! Now, they need to go to sleep because of you making them bawl like toddlers! * Groot: I agree with Drax. * Naruto: You guys are grounded (10x) super mega big time! * Red Ranger: I agree with Naruto! * Pink Ranger: Me too! * Black Ranger: Me three! * Blue Ranger: Me four! * Yellow Ranger: Me five! * Kirby: Me six! * Pikachu: Me seven! * Lightning McQueen: Me eight! * Yugi Moto: Me nine! * Ash Ketchum: Me ten! So, I will call the G1 Autobots to beat you up. * Pac-Man: I will call the Teen Titans to beat you up! * Ms. Pac-Man: And, I will call the Inside Out emotionals to beat you guys up. * Sonic: I agree with them! G1 Autobots, Teen Titans, and Inside Out emotionals, beat up Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa for sure! * Bumblebee: Roger that, Sonic! * (When the G1 Autobots, Teen Titans, and Inside Out emotionals came to beat up the troublemakers) * Optimus Prime: It's time to beat you up, you troublemakers. * Robin: I agree with Optimus Prime, it's time to beat you guys up for sure! * (Selkie appears and hides G1 Autobots, Teen Titans and Inside Out emotionals beating up Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsa) * Selkie: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 finale: Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's nail treatment/Tickle time for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury/Bedtime foot massage for Sailor Moon and Mercury * see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury crying * (Azura appears) * Azura: It's okay now girls, Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsea are getting beaten up so they won't hear from you again. * Sailor Moon: * Sailor Mercury: * Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. Geon might know where it is. * (Azura then leaves to get her nail makeover tools. While waiting for Azura, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury remove their boots and wiggle their stubby little toes for air) *(Azura and Geon then return with the nail makeover as they glance at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's cute bare feet as Geon growls while he saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's unpolished and long unkempt toenails) *Geon: *Sailor Moon: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Get away from us you Youma! *Sailor Mercury: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! Who brought that monster in here, please don't attack us! *Azura: Don't worry irls, it's just Geon. He growls when he sees monsters with unpainted nails. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Gets Grounded Category:Skeebo's grounded days Category:Orson gets grounded Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Series based on Power Rangers Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Series based on Cars Category:Episodes featuring the Teen Titans Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:X Bullies Somebody During Some Films Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos